Escaping Forbidden Love
by kartoonkitty124
Summary: Sakura,Princess of the Harunoclan.Sasuke,Prince of the Uchihaclan.Both captured by the evil Lord Orochimaru.Forced Marriage.Forbidden Love.And the will to Escape.SasSak.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey every one! im bac wit a new story...I've had such a writers block latley it's not even funny! So yeah i know the drill...SHUT UP AND GET 2 THE STORY!! Haha! Well, here you go!Enjoy!

Summary: Sakura,Princess of the Haruno-clan. Sasuke,Prince of the Uchiha-clan. Both captured by the evil Lord Orochimaru. Forced Marriage. Forbidden Love. And the will to Escape!

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Almost sunset,her favorite time of day. She sat up from her lying position on her king sized bed and looked out the glass doors leading to her balcony. Now the sun was setting and she decided today would be the perfect day to watch it. Her long silk pink Kimono glided along the floor as she walked to the edge of her balcony.

The glow of the orange/red sun in her emerald green eyes complimented her creamy face and her smooth pink locks. Her name was Haruno Sakura, Princess of the Haruno-clan, or what was left of it. About 3 years ago there was an attack and many were murdered. Amongst the murdered were the King and Queen. Now the Prime Minister had taken over.

Though Sakura was happy someone else other than the maids was living in the palace with her, she was still rather lonely. He never really paid attention to her and was definantly NOT a father figure.

She sighed. Even though she didn't really appreciate the man,the village was peaceful and since then the Haruno-clan had made an alliance with another one of the strongest clans, the Uchiha-clan.

_Uchiha_. She thought as she closed her eyes. After today only one name came to her mind when she heard that name.

_Sasuke._ Sakura sighed and remembered the events that had occured that passed day.

FLASHBACK

Sakura sat in her room bored and lonely as usual, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she replied polietly. A maid walked in and bowed.

"Sorry to disturb you miss Haruno-"

"You can call me Sakura. It's perfectly okay."

"Miss Sakura. Our newest alliance the Uchiha-clan has just arrived. While the two Prime Ministers discuss terms, they would like to introduce you the Prince."

_A Prince eh? Wonder if he's cute? _She thought.

"Okay. I shall be down in a moment." Sakura answered gently.

"Yes Ma'am." And with that the maid exited the room. Sakura slowly arose and headed down the hall to the main dining room. Once she arrived she bowed to the two Prime Minister.

"Aa. You were were right Mizaku(random name) she is very beautiful." He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Thank you sir." she said, bowing once again.

"Hahaha. And very polite I see. Well Sakura-san, there is some one I would like you to meet," he turned toward a door and yelled," Sasuke-sama, you may come in now!"

The door opened and Sakura looked in its' direction to see a boy. A very hansome boy. He had a suit of armor, but not like a knights, but one fit for a Prince, and a dark blue cape that had the Uchiha symbol on it. He had raven black hair that spiked in the back and the most captivating onyx orbs you could ever see. His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him. She was indeed pretty, just as they had said. He took in her features and found what he noticed the most were her gorgeous emerald eyes. And he noticed that her figure and hair matched her name very well. Soft and delicate skin with light pink locks as soft as a feather.

He slowly made his way over to her and kneeled down on one knee. Sasuke took Sakuras' right hand and put it to his lips, then stood back up. He noticed the blush on her face and smirked. They stared into eachothers eyes for quite some time before they were interupted by none other than Mizaku.

"Well,we have very important terms to discuss. So shoo and show Mr.Uchiha around, maybe the garden or something, just get out of here so we can get to work." Mizaku said in a very commanding voice.

Sakura flinched at his tone. She hated when he tried to show off his power in front of people. She bowed mumbling a 'yes sir' and told Sasuke to follow her. Then they exited the room and walked to the garden. Most of the trip was silent until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Do you always take shit like that from him?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the path before him.

At first she raised an eyebrow, but then she looked down and sighed.

"I have to. He has all the control over me that he wants. One back talk and he could have me down in the dungeons. And he probably would too." she laughed slightly.

Sasuke looked over at her as they took a seat by a cherry blossom tree. And from then on they talked about their lives and their lost family members. Believe it or not, a couple years before the Haruno massacre, the Uchiha-clan also suffered from a loss of many people in a massacre. Sasuke also lost his mother and father. And that's what the two talked about. They each told eachother memories and once ina while made eachother laugh.

But it was finally time to say goodbye. Though they did not want to, they did, but not before sharing one last glance into eachothers eyes. And that was it.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura new by the way they immediatly connected that she was in love with him, but what if he didn't feel the same? Oh well, it didn't matter to her, all she knew was that she had feelings for the Uchiha and she always would.

Her eyes opened slowly to see that the sun had set and the moon was shining brightly. It was time to head in for the night. As Sakura walked into her bedroom she closed the glass doors behind her and went over to a dresser near her bed.

There on the dresser was a jewel crown with the biggest jewel being a giant emerald place in its center. She opened a little music box and kept it in her palm. These were both gifts from her mother on Sakura's 15th Birthday. She is now 17 almost 18. She danced in front of a large mirror that her father gave to her for her 15th birthday also. There frame was decorated with grean gems.

The Princess opened her eyes looking into the mirror and seeing the glass doors open.

"That's funny." she said to herself. "I could have sworn I shut them." Sakura walked over to the doors but then decided to take one last breath of the night air before she hit the hay.

Sakura closed her orbs and breathed in deeply and let out a relaxed sigh. Suddenly out of no where she felt her hands being tied behind her back and a cloth going over her mouth. Her screams were muffled by the cloth as her kidnapper threw her over his shoulder jumping off the balcony, leaving nothing behind except the tiny music box.

END OF CHAPTER 1

--------------------------------

Well...how is it?? I need your opinion...Should I go on...or should i stop...It's up to you! Leave some reviews and tell me wutt you think! Until Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n:hey all im back again and this time...with vengence...lol..jk...random moment...we all get them eh...lol...well...ill let u get 2 da story!

chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha, prince of the Uchiha clan also watched the sunset. He thought about what had occured earlier that day. He also thought about Sakura. Sasuke sighed. Never before had he felt so at peace with someone since the massacre. Suddenly,out of no where Sasuke felt something cold press up against his neck. He froze because with the position the kunai was in one slight movement could cut him.

"Well well what do we have here? An Uchiha prince caught off gaurd eh?" said a cold voice. Sasuke immediatly recognized the voice and tensed up.

Silently and unnoticed the Uchiha slipped his hand into his holster and pulled out a kunai of his own. In one swift motion he took the kunai and stabbed his attacker directly in the heart. The man fell to the ground, Sasuke checked for a pulse and smirked.

"Dead," he mummbled. Sasuke began to walk inside to report the attack when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Then everyting went black.

"Stupid boy," the same cold voice said. He picked up Sasuke, threw him over his shoulder, and took off.

1 hour later...

Sasuke woke up to find himself in a dark dungeon like place. He tried to move his hands but they were bound with a rope.

He cursed himself for falling for such a lame replacement jutsu. But how could he have not sensed the real man. Sasuke who was deep in thought was soon interupted by his cell like door opening and a shadow standing in its middle.

Sasuke shot up, anger consuming him as he saw the person in the entrance way.

" Orochimaru." he spat. Distaste in every syllable.

"Now now Sasuke-kun. You should know by now that its _**Lord**_ Orochimaru. But i guess you wouldnt know any better, I mean, with out friends or a family to teach you and all." he stated cruely.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes into slits. The urge to rip Orochimaru limb from limb filled him and he broke free from the ropes.

Just as he was going to charge at the snake like man, he saw another man walk to the side of him with something or someone rather in his hands.

"Oh, by the way Sasuke-kun! I brought you a little playmate." The man then shoved the person inside and they fell to their knees. Orochimaru then waved goodbye to Sasuke and slammed the cell door shut, locked it, and then walked away.

The door leading to the cells shut leaving only Sasuke and who ever they pushed into the cell with him. He looked down to see who it was and found two big emerald eyes staring back at him. His eyes also widened when he realized who it was.

With her mouth gagged and her hands bound was none other than...

'Sakura...' he thought. Immediately he went over to her and began untying her ropes. Once he was done with that he undid the rag covering her mouth.

"Sasuke?" she said suprised. She couldnt believe it was Sasuke, the man she had been dying to see again.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked still suprised himself that she was in a dump like this.

"I-I dont know. One minute I was outside on my balcony and the next thing I knew I was here. What about you?"

"Same as you." he replied monotonely. Well now something fishie was going on. What would Orochimaru want with Sakura and him? He didnt know but all he did was that this man was dangerous and he had to get them out of here before something bad happened. But how?

"Sasuke?" once again he was interupted from his thoughts,but this time he didnt really mind.

"Hn?"

"This guy. He's the one who massacred our clans isnt he?" she asked, her voice cracking with each word.

Sasuke looked down and nodded.

"Yea. But the question now is why did he kidnap us. And how are we gonna get out of here."

They both stood there for a minute and thought of ways to escape. But every idea they had, they discovered wouldnt work.

About 15 minutes later the door to the room where the cells were opened and Sasuke and Sakura looked up from their sitting positions on the cell floor. Two large men stod in front of the cell door and Sasuke stood up, Sakura following suit. The two men entered the room and approached the couple.

'What the hell do these lards want?' Sasuke thought.

"Ahhh!"

Sasuke turned around to find one of the men picking up Sakura and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Sakura!" Sasuke went to go and rescue Sakura but as he turned around he felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown over the other mans shoulder. As much as they tried to struggle out of the mens grasp, their hold was so tight that it was no use. 

They traveled through many hallways and finally arrived at a pair of wooden doors. The man holding Sakura put her down and she saw this as an opportunity to escape.

'Nows my chance!' As soon as both feet touched the ground she swung her foot as hard as she could at the mans..well...you know...and he cried out in pain.

Sakura then went over to Sasuke's guy and tried to kick him also, but he took his one hand and grabbed her foot. Then he trew her into the air still holding her foot, and slammed her into the concrete ground.

"GAH!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke was pissed now. He kicked and punched and the man was so distracted that he didnt see Sakura get up until he felt a kick in his...once again...you know what...and Sasuke was released.

"Come on!" Sasuke signaled Sakura to follow him but when she was about to run she felt a hand grab her arm and pin it behind her back and a hand cover her mouth.

"Mph!"

Sasuke came to an abrupt stop and whipped around to see Sakura being held captive by...

a/n: well thats it 4 this chapter...if u wanna know who...then tell me by leaving a review...the only way to find out is in the next chapter...and ill write that next chapter if i get some good reviews...but other than that i hope u all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Guess whos back! Back again! Kartoonkitty124 is bac! Tell ya friends! lol! Thats right all..im bac and with the next chapter of my of so loved story Escaping Forbidden Love! Hope yall enjoy and comment...cuz you noe what they say...no comments...no story...so haha!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke came to a stop and turned around to find Sakura being held captive by none other than...

"Orochimaru," Sasuke spat once again.

"Well, looks like we have a couple of escapies here I see." He tightened his grip on Sakuras wrist, then he removed his other hand from her mouth and snapped his fingers.

Before he knew it;Sasuke was being held down by the two large men and being bound with ropes. Sakura was also bound and they were both dragged into the room behind the wooden doors.

The couple were thrown down in front of a stone, throne like, chair where the snake man himself took a seat.

"Welcome to my home! I hope you've enjoyed your stay so far." he smirked. "Now I know you're probably wondering why you're here. And theres a perfectly logical explaination." he took a deep breath and began his explaination."I,Lord Orochimaru, am taking over your clans. Because with your clans I can rule all clans! I will have so much power! Now for why you two are here. Well since you are the rightful Heir and Heiress to these clans, I need to have you out of my way. And I plan on doing that soon. But my dear cherry blossom,you're a different story." he smiled seductively at her.

Sakura gulped. She did not like the way his smile was.

"With your clan," Orochimaru continued," the next ruler must make a sort of...will...you could call it. With this so called will it basically states that if something happens to him/her that the person stated on the line will take over. It doesnt have to be royalty like Sasuke-kuns clan clan, except it can be anyone who is ready to lead and older than 18 who liked the Uchiha family. They must be prepared for any action and responsability. Now I am sure Sakura-chan has already made one of these wills. So no one can take over other than that person unless-"

"Unless I marry, which then the male will take dominance." Sakura finished, looking down. Now she definantly didnt like where this was going, and everything he had said so far had been true.

"So what i am trying to say is that in order to take over the Haruno clan I must marry _Sakura-chan_." he cooed her name and she gagged.

"No way in all of HELL will I ever marry you, you...bastard!" she yelled.

"Well than..." Orochimaru got uo from his throne and went over to where the glaring Sakura was. Sasuke eyed him **very** closely.

_He lays one hand on her and I'll..._

Orochimaru took Sakura's chin and made her look up at him.

"Well see about that because from now on, you are MY cherry blossom," and with that he pressed his lips onto hers.

Sasuke was furious. He saw how Sakura struggled to get away but the snake man's grip on her tightened. The Sasuke saw her do something that she said herself she rarely did. She cried.

Flashback

_"Sakura. Do you ever cry?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the clouds._

_Sakura looked at him and blinked. Then also looked at the clouds._

_"I havent cried in three years, since the massacre. But if something frightens me badly, and I mean badly, then I cry."_

End of Flashback

Rage filled Sasuke completely. He didnt know why, but seeing her being touched by another guy made him angry.

_No one touches her but ME! _he charged. Orochimaru saw this and let go of Sakura, causing her to fall, gasping for air. Then he punched Sasuke in the gut, making him caugh up blood and fall to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura began to crawl towards Sasuke when she felt someone pick her up by the ropes on her wrists, and so was Sasuke.

"Take them back to their cell for now. Sakura-chan...I'll be back for you tomarrow afternoon." he smirked as the two were carried out of the room.

They were both thrown into the cell forcefully. Sakura landing ontop of Sasuke. Than the cell door was shut and locked, along with the main door. Sakura moaned and quickly got off of Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Are you ok?" Sakura asked worriedly. Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

"How about you? He didnt touch you other than...that...did he?" he asked, not wanting to talk about the kiss. Sakura shook her head.

"No.Im fine."

"Good. Hey Sakura, can you see my holster?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you can reach in there and pull out a kunai?"

"I can try." Sasuke and Sakura sat back to back as she tried to reach the holster.

"Sasuke, try moving more to the left of me."

Sasuke moved more to her left as she attempted to reach the holster once again. She stuck out her tongue a little and Sasuke smirked.

_She's cute when she's trying hard._

_Click_

"I got it!" she semi shouted in excitment as she scooted uo to hand the kunai to Sasuke.

"Ok.Now stay still while I cut your ropes. Then you take the kunai and cut mine."

She nodded. Finally her hands were free and she took the kunai. She cut Sasuke's ropes and now they were both free...well not exactly.

"Now we just have to get out of here." Sasuke said, more to himself.

"Well try cutting the lock with the kunai."

"Hn," Sasuke went over to the cell door and tried to cut the lock, but his efforts were to no avail.

"Man. If only we had a bobby pin or something." Sasuke thought out loud. Instantly Sakura's face lit up.

"You're in luck Sasuke-kun." She lifted her hand and pulled a shiny silver bobby pin from her hair, letting it all fall to frame her face. Sasuke smirked. This just might be their great escape.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N:well thats all till next chapter folks! plz review and tell me wutt u think! ttfn!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Hey wuttz up all! Im back 4 the 4th chapter of Escaping Forbidden Love...Hope u all r enjoying it so far! Leave some comments tellin me wutt u think! Thnx all! And now presenting...Escaping Forbidden Love Chapter 4!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 4

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Or Not.

"Run!" Sasuke screamed. Unfortunantly, when they picked the lock to the man door, an unknown alarm system went off and now Sasuke and Sakura were running for their lives from big men in Orochimaru outfits, the big purple bow and all.

"The damn snake was stupid enough to leave me with my holster yet he was actually smart enough to put in an alarm system!"Sasuke complained.

Sakura couldnt help but giggle at Sasuke's complaining as they continued to run. After 15 minutes of running the couple eventually came to a dead end.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed under his breath. The two large men began to approach them. Sasuke glared at them and pushed Sakura protectively behind him.

_I would rather die a thousand times over than let that snake bastard marry her. _Sasuke thought. He grabbed a kunai from his holster and held it in front of his face. Then he tilted his head to face Sakura.

"Stay back ok. I dont want you to get hurt."

Sakura nodded and stood against the wall.Sasuke looked back at the men and smirked.

"Bring it on big boys."

The men got pissed off looks on their faces and charged at the Uchiha prince. His smirk widened as he jumped over th one man and threw the kunai. It struck the man in the heart and he fell to the floor dead. He landed and looked at the other man. The man looked at him in disgust and threw five shuriken at him. Sasuke smoothly avoided the attack by doing three backflips. He caught one of the shuriken and ricochet it back. It also struck him in the heart. Sasuke turned to Sakura and signaled for her to come to him.

Sakura didnt hesitate and ran to Sasuke's side. He grabbed her hand. Sakura blushed as they ran to the end of the hall and made a left. Sakura looked behind them and her eyes widened.

"Um...Sasuke-kun. We have a problem." Sasuke looked behind them to see a team of five men chasing them. The couple made a right and slid to an abrupt stop in front of a door. Sasuke jiggled the knob to find it locked.

"Come on I think they went this way!" a voice yelled.

_Ok. Now's the time to get really serious._

He backed up from the door and did a side kick to it. The door opened and he dragged Sakura in and they peeked out a crack they left in the opening. Once they saw th five men run past, they shut the door completely and turned on the lights.

"Phew. I think we lost them." Sakura sighed.

"That's what you think." said a voice from behind the two. The couple looked behind them and saw a man with white longish hair that was in a ponytail and he had big round glasses. He smiled at the couple.

"My names Kabuto. Not that you really need to know that considering you're not probably going to be concious in the next two minutes."

"What the hell-" Sasuke was cut off when the room filled with gas.

**Thump**

Sasuke looked next to him to see Sakura unconcious.

S-Saku-" but before he could move, his body went limp and everything turned black. So much for their great escape.

Kabuto touched his ear where a tiny high tech earpiece was set.

"Lord Orochimaru. I've got them."

"Good. Bring the boy back to the dungeons and bring Sakura-chan to her new room."

"Yes sir." Kabuto removed his hand from the earpiece and called in two men to "escort" the couple.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Three Hours Later

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly to find himself back inside the cell, but something felt different. He tried to move his arms to find them chained along with his feet. But then he noticed something else different.

_Where's Sakura?_

Sasuke continued to look around the cell.

_Orochimaru must have took her._

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he then heard the main door opened and he saw two large shadows standing at th cell entrance. They opened the cell door and came up to the Uchiha boy. Unchaining him they each grabbed an arm and dragged him out of the cell room.

After traveling many hallways they arrived at the pair of wooden doors from before. The doors opened to reveal...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly. She felt the cushiony surface beneath her.

_Cushion?_

She looked down to see herself on a bed. Sakura examined the place where she was. It just so happened that she was in a very beautifully decorated room. The were a light yet calming green with sakura petals flowing down diagonaly. There was a wooden dresser next to th bed and a small full length mirror in the opposite back corner of the room.

Slowly the girl sat up and walked over to the mirror. The shape and design reminded her of home. Sakura frowned and smoothly traced the paterns with her finger. She looked into the mirror and saw Kabuto standing in the door way.

"You like? Lord Orochimaru had it specially made for you." he said.

She looked down and turned around, eyes narrowed at the man.

"What do you want?"

"Lord Orochimaru requests your presence." He took out a rope. Skillfully he disappeared. Sakura walked to the middle of the room.

"Where'd he go?"

Her question was answered when she felt the rope being tied around her wrists, then wrapped around her stomach.

"Dont worry Sakura-chan. This is just percaution." Kabuto told her. She didnt struggle as he pushed her through the hallways and to the big wooden doors from before. The doors opened to reveal...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked to see th doors open once again. This time it wasnt just kabuto who walked through.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke. Whats going on?" She demanded towards Kabuto.

"It is time." a snake voice said. Orochimaru appeared from teh shadows and walked n front of the two.

"What do u mean it's time?" Sasuke asked.

"It is time...for your death."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all! hop e ya'll r enjoying the story so far! Haven't been getting many reviews but to all you fans who have been reviewing I give you a HUGE thanks!!Well lets not hold the suspence any longer and get on with the story!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Recap

"It is time." a snake voice said. Orochimaru appeared from the shadows and walked in front of the two.

"What do you mean it's time?" Sasuke asked.

"It is time...for your death."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The couples eyes widened at the snake lords words. He smiled and gave a snicker.

"Once the Uchiha boy is out of the way, for good, we will commence with the preparations for the wedding. And by sunset tomarrow, Sakura-chan, and your clans, will be mine!"

Sakura's widened even further.

_T-t-tomarrow!? N-no._

Orochimaru smirked at the couples faces. How he loved the look of fear in peoples eyes.

**Ding Dong**

The giant grandfather clock struck midnight.

"Now it's time to begin the take over!"

With that signal, three large men surrounded Sasuke and bega to beat him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's eyes welled up with tears as she watched the man she loved get bruised and cut. Plus the fact that she could do nothing since Kabuto had her made it worse.

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and the men stopped,leaving a beaten up Sasuke on the ground. He snapped his fingers a second time and two of the men each grabbed one of Sasuke's arms.

"Let's go." Orochimaru comanded. The men carried Sasuke out the doors, Sakura being pushed by Kabuto behind them. They went through another pair of doors that lead to a cliff. Below the cliff was the bottomless ocean. The two men dragged the Uchiha prince to the edge.

Sakura shook as she cried. Was this the last time she was going to see him?

"On three...One."

Sakura shook harder.

"Two."

Sakura cried harder.

"Three."

Sakura watched them push him. She lost it.

"SASUKE! NO!" She pushed and struggled in Kabuto's grasp. She just wanted to jump off that cliff and be with him. The two men grabbed Sakura and brought her back inside. She lowered her head and cried.

"Sasuke."

They untied her and shoved her back in her room. Sakura fell to her knees and heard them lock the door. But instead of getting up and screaming like she usually would, she just sat there.

_Sasuke_. Flashbacks of his beaten form falling off the cliff came to her and she cried.

_I guess there's no point in fighting back anymore. The one and only man I wanted to share my life with is gone. I lost._

After that thought she rose from the floor and went over to her bed. Sakura laid down and shut her eyes, after all, today was the big day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Outside the waves crashed into the hard rocks of the steep cliff leading to Orochimaru's place. Near the middle/bottom hung a beaten Sasuke. His eyes narrowed in determination.

Flashback

_Sasuke was falling, that's all he felt. This was it, he was going to die. But suddenly a light came to him. That light was the light of determination when he heard Sakura's voice screaming for him. Quickly he took out another kunai and stabbed it into the rock, stopping his fall._

End of Flashback

No way was he gonna let Sakura marry that snake bastard. Sasuke took out another kunai and stabbed it into the rock also. Then he began to climb up the cliff.

_Don't worry Sakura. I won't let you down. I promise._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well that's ot for this chapter! hope u enjoyed and plz review so i noe whether to continue or stop...tell me wutt u think! thnx! until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all! Omg with school and that stupid writers block I had I haven't been able to update in 4ever but now that this has came 2 mind my story will unfortunatly be coming to an end in a few more chapters unless I get a better idea and some really good reviews! lolz! Well n e way here is the next Chapter in my story Escaping Forbidden Love! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Sakura sat in front of the mirror in her new room. Behind her was a woman that had long black hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a red silk kimono as she played with Sakuras' hair.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, not really caring what Tomoko did with her pink locks. The shine that gave her eyes the life that everybody loved was gone, and would probably never come back.

Tomoko looked at the girl and frowned. Even though she worked under Orochimaru, she still did not like the man.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" Tomoko asked. Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head. Tomoko finished Sakuras' hair. It was beautiful. A gorgeously wrapped bun laid tightly on the upper back of her head and out of the bun came little loose chunks of pink locks which were curled. In front, the pieces that framed her delicate face were also curled. The last piece was the cherry blossom that rested in the center of her bun.

Tomoko sat down on Sakuras' bed and patted the spot next to her. Sakura got up from the chair and sat down next to Tomoko.

"If you don't want to marry him, then why are you here?" she asked.

"Because, it's not my choice."

"We always have a choice sweety. Isn't there someone who you truely want to be with?"

Sakura looked down to the concrete floor, trying her best to hold back the tears threatening to fall from her emerald eyes.

"H-he...was murdered..." Sakura replied silently. Tomokos' eyes widened and sadness filled her.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Here let's just finish getting you ready." Tomoko began to finish Sakura's make up.

"There, you're all set. All you have to do is put on your dress and you'll be ready to go."

Sakura forced a small smile and thanked Tomoko for her beautiful work as she exited. Sakura shut the door and looked behind her at the stunning kimono/dress that hung in the corner. She looked at the clock on the dresser, only 6:00am. Sakura looked back at the dress once again and studied it. It was a dress but had that elegance and design of a traditional kimono. Down in the front it had a giant cherry blossom and in the back it had many cherry blossoms flowing downward diagonaly and its' color was a deep dark blue.

Sadly, Sakura slid on her dress and made her way over to her bed. On her way she spotted her tiara and placed that on her head. Sakura then got back up and stared into the mirror. She only imagined dressing for her wedding like this with Sasuke. Tears swelled up in her eyes and blurred her vision but she forcefully blinked them back.

Hours had passed with Sakura just thinking, pacing, and laying down. She looked over at her clock again, it was 2:30pm. Only 1 and 1/2 hours till the wedding started.

_Why does the sun have to set so early here?_ she thought sadly. But what was the point of moping around about it. Sasuke was gone. She could marry anyone now and it still wouldn't equal up to the love she had for Sasuke.

Her vision began to blur again. She had to stop thinking about him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sakura looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:35pm.

_Guess tiime flies when you're miserable._

She heard the knock at the door again and jumped out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a shy Tomoko standing behind it. She bowed polietly, asking for permission to enter and Sakura nodded happily.

"Sakura-san! You look wonderful!" Tomoko exclaimed in excitment. Sakura gave a small smile and motioned for the shy girl to take a seat, but she refused.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san but we have no time. The wedding starts in 10 minutes. We must leave."

"Okay." Sakura then got up and followed Tomoko out of her room.

The walk down the hall seemed to move in slow motion.

_This is it. This isn't just a nightmare._

They finally reached the doors. You could hear music and when the signal was heard Tomoko opened the doors.

Inside was a red carpet leading to the platform where Orochimarus' throne used to be. Standing on the sides of the red carpet were woman servants and Orochimarus' guards. In the back middle of the platform was Kabuto holding a bible. Standing near him was Orochimaru still wearing his normal attire. His smile made Sakura gulp with nervousness.

Now the small band began to play the normal wedding music and Tomoko signaled for Sakura to begin her walk down the aisle.

_This is it._ Sakura took a deep breath and took her first step.

Sasuke breathed heavily. He finally made it to the top of the steep cliff. He stood up and looked around and fortunatly for him Orochimaru had left the door open. The only problem was, the 2 guards that were standing there were now coming at him.

He looked at the two kunais in his hand and smirked. He disappeared, reappearing behind the suprised men and stabbed them. They fell to the ground dead. Sasuke grabbed the kunais and ran through the doors. Opporation Save Sakura was now in session.

Skillfully he manuvered through the hallways. After a minute he found the doorway that lead to the ceremony and heard that music in the background. Slowly he peeked through the doors, seeing Orochimaru he growled silently. Then his eyes widened when he saw the girl who now stood next to the snake lord. Sasuke was amazed at how beautiful she was and got jealous when the snake man tried to hold the pink haired princesses hand.

Quickly he looked around for a different way to get in. Sasukr then got an idea when he saw the window straight across from him and the one straight above him.

_This could possibly be our escape._ He thought with his trademark smirk.

Sakura arrived at the platform, taking her place next to Orochimaru. He tried to hold her hand but she pulled it away. The music still played loudly but calmly throughout the entire lair.

_**CRASH!!!!**_

The window above the platform shattered and Sakura was lifted off her feet by none other than...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well I guess thats it for this chapter...stay tuned and keep those reviews coming! thnx so much everyone!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys im back...now dat the end of skool is near Ive had a lil more time to update all muh stories! yay! lolz...well ill stop blabberin so you can start reading!

Chapter 7

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, a smile spreading across her face. Sasuke landed on the balcony above everyone and looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. He put her down and she hugged him.

"Sasuke! I thought you were dead! You're alive! You're alive!" She cried into his shirt/armor. He slowly wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, closing his eyes and taking in her sweet scent.

"Aw how very beautiful. Usually I get all worked up over these kinds of things but it's usually not **MY **bride." A snake-like voice sneered. The two teens looked up and gasped. Before them stood none other than Orochimaru. Sasuke put Sakura behind him in a protective manner and took out his kunai.

"I knew I should have made sure that I had gotten rid of you the first time. Well this time I will make sure you are gone and Sakura," Orochimaru looked at her and smirked," You will be my bride." Sakura shivered at the thought. Sasuke glared at the snake lord and charged. Orochimaru also took this chance to use a special jutsu he had just created. Mummbling a small jutsu, he opened his eyes and all of a sudden the world around Sasuke became black.

--

Sakura watched as Orochimaru formed some simple hand signs and opened his eyes. Sasuke instantly stopped in his tracks and dropped his hands to the side, standing still like a life-less zombie.

"Sasuke!Sasuke? What's wrong with you!?" Sakura screamed,running to him and grabbing his shoulders, shaking him back and forth.

"Hahaha! There's nothing you can do my dear cherry blossom. He's captured in his own mind." Orochimaru explained. Sakura's eyes became watrery and she began to shake him even more with the hopes of him waking up.

--

In Sasuke's Mind...

Sasuke stood alone in the dark. He looked all around him but saw that there was no one.

"What the hell?" He asked himself. He had no clue what happened or where he was. Suddenly a figure appeared ahead. Sasuke squinted through the darkness to try and see who it was.

_Sakura._

Sasuke ran as hard as he could to get to her. Sakura had a small smile on her face and kept repeating his name over and over. Sasuke was so close to her yet he felt so far away for some reason. Then he stopped in his tracks when he saw another figure appear behind Sakura. It was Orochimaru. And with one swift move, he sliced Sakura across the back and stabbed her in the heart, right before Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke stepped back. He closed his eyes and fell to his knees, holding his head. All he could her was the chilling laughter of Orochimaru echoing all around him.

"No. No. NOOOOO!!" Sasuke screamed.

--

Sakura stopped shaking Sasuke and stepped back to take a look at him. He was still trapped. She couldn't tell what was goin on in his mind or what emotions he was feeling and it was scarier then usual. The pink-haired girl looked over to Orochimaru, who had his eyes closed and was concentrating chakra all around his hands.

_Well that hand sign is whats putting this jutsu on Sasuke. So maybe if I somehow break his hands apart, I could break the jutsu!_

Sakura looked towards Orochimaru with determination in her emerald eyes. She took off towards him with much speed(just because she's a princess don't mean she can't put up a fight.) and stopped behind him. She grabbed his arm and he opened his eyes in shock. After pulling his arm away she took it and sunk her teeth into it.

--

Sasuke let go of his head as he suddenly heard a scream. It definantly wasn't a girls scream. He jumped up and looked all around him to see if he could find a way out. He looked ahead of him once again and saw a bright light. He ran towards it.

--

Sasuke snapped out of the jutsu and looked around to see Orochimaru staring at all at Sakura who was biting his arm.

"AHH! You Bitch!" He swung his arm all over but Sakura was showing no signs of letting go without bringing some of his arm along with her. Orochimaru the began to repeatedly punch her in the head. Sakura stood her ground and took the punches one by one even when her head began to bleed.

At the sight of the blood dripping down her forehead and face, Sasuke became enraged. He stood up and charged at Orochimaru, who was to distracted by Sakura to notice, while making hand signs for his ultimate move.

"Sakura move!" he yelled pushing her out of the way. Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw the Uchiha boy standing right in front of him with the one and only...

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke screamed as he plowed the fist filled with the ball of lightening through his stomach. If that Sakura hadn't disctracted him by trying to bite his arm off he could have had enough reaction time but he didn't, so with that Sasuke removed the Chidori from the shocked snake lords stomach and he fell over, dead at last.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke who was standing in front of the dead Orochimaru and getting ready to kick him in the face. Sakura smiled and got up walking over to the Uchiha boy and grabbing his arm.

"Sasuke-kun. I think he's dead. You don't have to do anymore." She giggled as she looked at his pissed off face. He looked back at her and smiled, taking her into a warm embrace.

--

A couple hours later...

Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived back at the Uchiha Castle. Sakura had told the guard at Sasuke's to send a note to the Haruno Castle saying that Sasuke had rescued her and that she would be staying at the Uchiha's till tomorrow. They both sighed in relief as they walked up the steps and to the Uchiha dining room. The Prime Minister sat at the long wooden table playing with his food like a teenager after they got grounded for a month. He had been very lonely and very upset when he heard that Sasuke had been kidnapped. He sent out many guards to look for him but they found no signs of him at all, so he told them to come home and they would see what happened next.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

The Prime Minister looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura, all beaten up, walk into the room hand in hand, Sakura with a smile on her face and Sasuke with his trademark smirk.

The Prime Minister smiled widely and ran over to the two, embracing both in a bear-hug.

"Sasuke-san! Sakura-san! What on EARTH happened to you two?!" he asked, his voice sounding like he was on the verge of tears. Sasuke and Sakura both sat down at the table and explained the whole story. The Prime Minister nodded his head as they told the story to show that he was listening and that he understood the situation.

"Well, we are all just glad that you're back. MAIDS!" he yelled out. Three old men walked into the room as did three old woman.

"Men, please escort Sasuke out of here and clean him up. Ladies please do the same for Sakura. Give her a spare pair of clothing and then show her where the guest room is." the Prime Minister ordered polietly.

Sasuke shook his head,"The spare room won't be necessary sir," he looked at the minister and at Sakura and winked. The minister smirked and Sakura blushed as red as a tomatoe.

--

After they had both been cleaned off and bandaged up, they went to Sasuke's room to relax for a little bit before taking a well deserved sleep.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you were there with me through all of this. If you hadn't been there with me I wouldn't have known what to do." Sakura said, snuggling against the Uchiha's chest. He 'hn'd' and looked down at the pink-haired princess. She looked up to him and pecked him on the lips.

The nightmare was finally over. Everything that evil son of a bitch Orochimaru had put them through was all over and he had paid the ultimate price;death.

Sakura let a yawn escape her lips and cuddled more into Sasuke's arms,if that was possible. He gave a very small smile down at her and pulled the covers over the two of them shutting out the lights. The suffering was now over and the two of them could both rest easy together, in eachothers arms.

--

Well thats it for this story guys. I thought it was so cute how she bit Orochimaru and risked her life for Sasuke didn't you lolz! Well n e wayz don't forget to check out all of muh other stories which i have just recently in the past 2 days updated all of them! yay! thnx so much for reading and reviewing muh story! all of your guys reviews were very much appreciated! I wanna thank all of you and hopefully I get good reviews on some of muh other stories like this one! well chow for now guys! 3


End file.
